Where Did Ikuto Go?
by xDragonflyChan
Summary: "Where has the idiot gone? I can't stop thinking about the kiss! It's already been 2 months!" -Hinamori Amu. AMUTO AMUTO AMUTO ONESHOT!


**(Amu Pov.)**

Hello everybody, My name is Hinamori Amu. I'm in 7th grade. Right now, I'm sitting in boring history class. I was so irritated at this point, I think I'm starting to go insane. I'm anxious too, but the crazy irritated feeling is overpowering that.

"Amu, Can you stop tapping your finger against the desk?" Rima asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ah, Oh...Sorry..."

Let me just say this now, It's been about 2 months since I've caught eye of Ikuto. I'm more than a little irritated and paranoid to match. I haven't seen him since we last destoryed an X egg together.

**(Flashback)**

It was a sunday and I was at school for a guardian meeting. I ran off when I saw an X egg. I was currently fighting with it in the courtyard. Let's just say, I wasn't doing too well.

"Amu-chan, behind you!" Ran called. I spun around and blocked the X egg's attack.

"Amu!" I heard and saw Ikuto attack the X egg from the other side. The X egg flew back and fell to the floor. _'Nows my chance!' _I thought. I jumped up and pointed towards the X egg.

"OPENN HEART!" I shouted at it. With that, we won. The X came off the egg and few away to who knows here.

"Thanks for the help, Ikuto!" I turned around and said. He had already de-transformed and was back in his school uniform. "Well it looked like you needed my help." He sighed and said. "I-I could've mangaged without you..." I mumbled.

He smirked at my comment and looked directly at me. I froze. Something was different about the way he was looking at me today. He had some sort of dark aura about him and the way he smirked made him look mischievious. He slowly strided over to me and bent down so our eyes were at level with each other's.

"You don't have to force yourself to lie, Amu. You're hopeless without me." His fingers came up and groped about my chin. My breathe hitched in the back of my throat. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I looked into his eyes that held so many mysteries and secrets. The deep, deep pools of blue that looked like they went on forever. His eyes sparkled from the sun that was still high in the sky.

"Amu, it's rude to stare." He said sensually as his hand came up to my neck. He trailed one long finger up my neck until he reached the bottom of my earlobe. He gently grabbed my face on both sides from behind my ears to my cheeks. The sensation made me shiver and lean into his cool hands. I shut my eyes and enjoyed the feeling.

"I'm going to have to discipline you..." He said, almost as a whisper.

I opened my mouth to protest but it was already too late. He had already brought his lips down onto my own.

_'I-Ikuto...He's ki...kissing me!'_ I thought in panic. My hands flew up to where his hands where holding my face. My fingers entwined with his by reflex. It was such a gentle kiss, my mind was going blank.

He broke the kiss but didn't back away. He kept planting small kisses on my quivering lips. His tongue then licked my lips and I sucked in a breathe. My hands started shaking then I felt his fingers weaved through my hair. He licked my lips again and licked past my lips and into my mouth. _'F...french kiss?'_ My mind was screaming at how angry I was but my heart was too confused and melted to make any attemp to stop him. My knees wobbled and I moaned out quietly. His tongue curled around my own as he continued to kiss me. I lost track of how much time passed and my vision blurred. His arm snaked around my waist. His lips drew back and he spoke. "Need some help standing up?"

Now at this point, my legs were jelly. My mind was blank. My heart was burning like it was on fire and pounding like a drum. I lost my breathe and was already panting. How was he breathing?

He bit down on my lower lip and chuckled. He stepped back cooly and licked his lips. The second he let go, my knees gave out and I sunk to the sun-warmed concrete.

"Thanks for the treat." He said and chara changed. I only saw the bottom of his shoes as he flew away.

My hand flew to my lips and I started trembling. Finally finding a voice, I let out a shrill...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

**(End of flashback)**

Just remembering it get's my blood boiling.

_'That idiot...That absolute asshole. How could he? That was my first kiss of my entire life! He even stuck his tongue in! I'll never be able to get married now...Now I feel like he did it just to make fun of me. Not to mention, he hasn't shown his smug face to me in two months! I could ring his neck and throw him in an oc-'_

"Amu, class is over." I heard, breaking my thought process. I looked around and saw empty desks and Rima standing next to my desk, holding her bag.

"O-oh! Sorry, I didn't notice." I said and laughed. Rima looked worried. I sighed.

"Rima, Can you tell Tadase that I can't make it to the meeting today? I'm not feeling myself so..."

"Ah, okay...Is anything wrong? You have to let me know if anybody is bothering you."She huffed. I denied it, though it was partially true and waved her off.

As I walked off school grounds, I couldn't help feel paranoid. I had left my charas at home today so I was really alone right now. I stopped at a park and sat down at the bench. I looked around and only saw the happy faces of children and their parents. I checked out all the trees but saw nothing.

_'Come on, he's really not here? I used to see him here all the time when he wasn't sulking about easter or pestering me on my balcony.'_ I thought groggily and sighed.

"What am I doing...I feel like an idiot..." I said to myself and got up from the bench. I strolled out of the park. I didn't really feel like going home yet so I walked to a shopping plaza nearby. I wasn't looking for anything specific...but I couldn't go home just yet. I might see Ikuto if I stay out long enough.

_'W-wait...what? I'm actually going to stay out just so I can see him? God, I feel pathetic! But, I have to confront him about the kiss! It's all I can think about.'_

I stopped at a street vender and bought some taiyaki. I got a small bag's worth and headed for home. I was sick of this humilating charade. Maybe Ikuto wasn't even in Japan anymore, for all I know...he moved.

When I got home, of course, there was nobody home. Mom, dad, and Ami were visiting the grandmother on my dad's side. I thought I was going to the guardians meeting today so I told them I couldn't go. Guess that idea's gone.

I had the house to myself! And I was fretting over a boy. So? I did what any normal girl would do!

I went to my fridge and grabbed the icecream. I went to my bedroom with a magazine and the icecream. When I got there, I made sure to lock my balcony door. When the icecream was gone and I had read the entire magazine, I sprawled out on my bed and lied on my back.

_'The kiss...'_ I thought and brought my hand to my lips. My face grew warm as I thought about it. It was the most loving, sweet kiss I think I'll ever have. I felt truly cared for and treasured, even if Ikuto was only teasing me.

_'I guess I...love ikuto'_ was the last thought before falling into a deep sleep.

...

...

...

...

Tap Tap Tap

I shot up and rubbed my eyes groggily. I looked around and yawned, I thought I heard something. _'Guess I'm imagining things now...' _I thought and layed back down.

Tap Tap Tap

Wait! I got up and ran towards my balcony window and slid back the curtains. That's when I saw Ikuto, looking as handsome as ever. My hand flew to the lock but I stopped. He raised an eyebrow at me.

_'This is the very man who stole my first kiss. This is the very man who I've been thinking about for two months. Now he shows up and expects me to let him in my bedroom?'_

He mouthed something. I couldn't read his lips. After a good minute of his mouthing stuff I couldn't understand, I opened the door.

"WHAT!" I screached.

"Oh I was faking it so you'd open the door." He said and pushed past me to enter my room.

"Did I say you could come in?"

"Oh? And what are you gunna do about it?" He asked smugly. "Little girl." He added.

Fuming, I picked up my cell phone. I flipped it open "How about I call the cops?"

"I haven't done anything."

"H-haven't...done..anything..?" I repeated quietly, as if to make sense of it. Just him saying that pissed me off! I could name 30 things off the top of my head that's he done!

"So, where have you been?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Eh?"

"I haven't seen you for a long time." I stated and folded my arms.

A wide smirk etched itself onto Ikuto's face. He got up and walked behind me. He hugged me from behind and then snaked his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Did you miss me?" He asked confidently.

"W-Why would I miss you?"

"Well, we did...kiss and all." he whispered into my ear. "You tasted great by the way." He mocked and nibbled on my earlobe. Panic raced threw me and I held my breathe.

"I-Ikuto...Stop..." I spoke, my voice barely holding any resistance.

"If you don't like it, push me away." He said and brought my body closer to his chest. Wow, he was warm. I knew in my heart that I wanted to stay like this, but if I did, would he be the one to push me away if I got serious?

His fingers trailed up my body til they reached my chin and he tilted my head to the left, exposing my neck. He buried his head in my neck, I felt him smile against me.

The words bubbled inside of me and I couldn't hold them back anymore.

"Why...d-did you kiss me?"

His smile disappeared.

"Why do you think, _amu?" _

"I..don't know." It was the truth.

He spun me around so I was looking directly at him. "Then let me make it more clear..."

This is it, the moment of truth. He was either going to say he can't see me anymore or...

"Hinamori Amu, I love you. I've loved you for a very long time and I will always love you." He took my hand and kissed my ring finger. "I'm sorry if I've caused you any pain, I can't promise I won't cause you pain in the future, but I will try my hardest to bring happiness to you. I won't stop loving you until the end of my life. Then, I'll love you even more."

I choked on my words, tears dripped, asking "R...really?" A small smile on my face formed.

He nodded seriously and took my hands and held them in his own, studying my fingers. I leaned up and pecked his lips. His face took on a pinkish glow and he looked surpised.

_'Geez, you don't have to look that happy...'_ I though embaressingly.

"I love you too, Idiot." I mumbled.

**(A couple days later...)**

Huh?

"Wait, then why didn't I see you for two months?" I asked my boyfriend.

"Oh well I won a trip to america. It was pretty last minute but I wanted to go so I didn't end up going to your house in the middle of the night and committing a crime." He said and ate his pocky.

"Y-You didn't have to tell me that last part." I facepalmed.

**FIN~**

**Okay, well, its' 12:50 on a schoo night and I have to wake up at 6. I took a long nap today so it's evens out right? Okay, well this is my second story on this account. I hope you all enjoyed. I made a lot of changes to this story as I went but now I like the outcome! Please R&R. **


End file.
